Who meets who?
by JumpyLurky
Summary: They are famous, They are loved, they are, well maybe a little too much, Spongebob meet the Beatles and theirs yellow submarine.
1. Intro

So, you haven't seen the movie, I recommend you give it a try, so get going to a video store… are you still here? Well, then I will try to explain the basics, how do we get started?

What did you said? you don't even know the Beatles!!!!!!!!! ( I faint, and continue in the floor):

Let me introduce them:

John Winston Lennon.+

Richard Starkey (Ringo Starr)

Sir James Paul McCartney

George Harrison+

They are great chaps, two had gone+, two are still with us.

If you haven't listened any of this songs, don't worry, you are only missing one of the most important bands in all the history.

So how this movie starts?

Starts with a blue meanies attack!

Blue meanies?, yes the worst under the sea, they attack pepper land, an unearthly heaven, at 80,000 leagues beneath the sea, it laid, or lay, I'm not too sure.

When they sweep through, the lord mayor sends the young Fred to get help, on with the dialogues!:

Lord mayor: four scars and twenty two bars ago, our forefathers…

Fred: a quartet?

Lord mayor: and foremothers…

Fred: another quartet.

Lord mayor: made it in this yellow submarine…

Fred: what, in that little thing?

Lord mayor: to pepper land.

The blue meanies infantry were getting closer to the pyramid where the submarine was.

Lord mayor: climb aboard, young Fred.

Fred: but sir, I can't even make me self float.

Lord mayor: I'm appointing you Lord admiral

Fred. We, Well in that appoint yes.

Lord mayor: hurry young Fred, go get help.

Fred: but where, where should I go?!.

Lord mayor: no time for trivialities, go!

The Blue meanies approached and bunked the Lord mayor, as Fred flied away in the submarine.

The yellow submarine is a great movie, forget the crazy drawing and some ugly dialogues, it's great.

After getting to the surface, the young Fred, searched through all of London, at the beat of Eleanor Rigby.

All the lonely people, where do they all belong?

The scene blows and Richard Starkey appears.

Ringo: It's me, Liverpool can be a lonely place on a Saturday night, only that this is Thursday in the morning, but…

Ringo's mind: compared with my life that of E. Rigby was a great one mate.

Ringo: nothing ever happens to me.

Ringo's mind: I feel like an old splinted stool

Ringo: I'd jump into the river Mersey, but it looks like rain.

Nothing ever happens to me.

Ringo walked around hope street, minding his own business, when he feels the yellow submarine stalking on him.

He finds a cop, who was calling a cat , and asks him "would you believe me if I tell you that I was being followed by a yellow submarine.

Cop: no I would not.

Ringo: ho yeah, I didn't think you would.

Ringo ran into his house that reads "the pier"

The submarine gets near and Fred rushes to the door, asking for help.

Fred. Help, help, heeelp!!

Ringo: thanks don't need any.

Fred. Won't you please, please help me?

Ringo: specific

Fred: ahh bunkers, clowns, antimusic missiles, smashed them, the lord mayor, somebody. .and the explosions and the Blue meanies!!!

Ringo: what you need is…

The door opens and lots of strange thing happens inside, and from all of them, you only need to know that the Beatles agreed to help Fred and Pepper land.

The submarine takes off, and at the beat of "All together now" they seek the deeps for the sea of green, that leads into pepper land.

This is where our story gets started, yes the one that includes spongebob, and all our submarine mates.

Disclaimer: Please Michael Jackson, don't be upset, I don't own The "Northern Songs Limited" (maybe someday) but right now I also disclaim the property of spongebob.

This movie was developed by the United Artists, and even 40 years later, its still one of the most creative animations.

(Ha, ha, ha,!!! I've got a panzer Faust, a browning and a machine gun nest in me backyard, so take me down, Japanese animation fans, whenever you want, haaaa, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!!)

(starts firing all around), datatatatatatatatatatata!!! Ha, ha, ha!!! Cof, cof… agh!!

Ha, ha, ha!!!

Datatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata, (clip change) datatatatatatatatatatatata... haaaaaa!!!


	2. The yellow submarine experience

So, you had enjoyed this great movie, or went trough my introduction..

Then we can get started, fasten your submarine belts, cause we're getting down,

(get yourself "all together now" in "You Tube" and play it here, if you are so kind.)

Ringo: the sea is most impressive, just as lovely as a night at the Reeperbahn.

John: lovely as the yellow matter custard dripping from a dead dog's eye.

Fred: what?

George: lovely as Krishna is.

Paul: lovely as me self

George: look there's a sign over there.

John: it reads, Bikini bottom

Paul: bikini? Are we in the American coast?

Ringo: look there's a town over there..

Indeed, not too far from there, laid peacefully bikini bottom,

Paul: not at all, look!

A tall shadow was attacking the town, do I really need to say who was it?

John: it's a robot!

Ringo: we better do something.

Fred: fire one!

The submarine shot a giant cigar to the robot, but nothing happened!

George: must be Beatles proof.

Fred: it's our only weapon.

John: nothing is Beatles proof, press the button.

The submarine landed, and the cavalry was released (I told you to see the movie) they defeated the lousy robot in no time.

Plankton: I should have made it bullet proof, since no one here has a gun, well, back to the oblivion

John: there must be a word for what he is…

Fred: Wait John, we haven't been to nowhere,

George: then let's get going…

Fred: wait, we got a broken propeller.

Ringo: Then let's fix it.

They stepped outside and took a look at the broken propeller.

John: I don't think we can repair it unless we….

When Spongebob appears!, in all his squared glory!!

Bob: hurrah for our heroes!!!..

A few burned fish: hurrah!

Ringo: heroes, why?

Bob: you defeated plankton, well I could have done that my self, but here we don't waste the opportunity to hail someone.

Paul: hail?

Bob: oh yes!

John: well then maybe you can get us a new propeller.

Bob: of course, but first, I would like to take you all into town to know my friends,

George: I don't know, this guy looks a bit strange.

John: this guy reminds me Blackburn Lancashire.

Paul: oh boy!.

Bob: then what do you say? lets go to the greatest place around.

Ok my children, let's taste your spongy knowledge, he took them..

to the jelly fish fields

to the laundry

to his house

to get an expensive hair cut

to the krusty krab

I know, it's difficult to say, but we are now going into the krusty krab.

Bob: here's where I work, what do you think.

Ringo: it's a giant chest.

Fred: I agree!

John: aye!

Paul: aye!

George: aye! A giant chest with glass windows

Bob: it's the inside what counts, come!

He rushed inside the restaurant, followed by Fred and the Beatles.

Bob: look Squidward, they are my new friends.

Squidward: well bob, today is the fifth anniversary of the first time you were here in your free day, to ruin it,

Bob: Ho no! I forgot,

Squidward: whatever, are you going to order something.

Fred. No thanks we are looking for a propeller, and for the sea of green, have you heard of it?.

Mr. Krabs bursted in, and leaped next to Fred.

Mr. Krabs: did you said "sea of green"

John: do you know it.

Mr. Krabs: no, but it got my favorite color on it.

Ringo: the green?

Mr. Krabs: the green reminds me the money, and a sea of green must be worth a fortune.

John: what is so good about the money.

Mr. Krabs: you can get anything with it,.

John: money can't buy me love.

Bob: that's right, Mr. Krabs, you can't buy the most important thing in the world.

Mr. Krabs: I don't want to buy anything, it's the money what I love, now get going

I don't like to get lectured about the importance of money (none).

Bob: lets go with Patrick, he doesn't care about anything, follow me!!

They ran to Patrick's house, house of Patrick the sea star.

Sorry, I'm out of scotch, I will get some more, why don't you tell me what you think while I'm out.

Disclaimer: Spongebob is property of nickelodeon, not mine, as well as the Beatles

(oh, and anime fans, you can try to get me as I get to the store, I'm always on foot, but I carry two sawn off shotguns 0.8 caliber, you have been warned.)


End file.
